


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by catrazuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Eileen Leahy, Bisexual Sam Winchester, M/M, Repressed Sam Winchester, gay repression, yeah thats my jam sorry i gotta Project
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrazuko/pseuds/catrazuko
Summary: Sam ha dei sentimenti per Castiel ma non riesce ad accettarli.{Post 15x07}
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_   
_Sing me like a choir_   
_I can be the subject of your dreams_   
_Your sickening desire_   
_Don't you wanna see a man up close_   
_A phoenix in the fire_

_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_   
_But please, don't bite_

Sam si svegliò da un incubo, per l’ennesima volta. Guardò istintivamente alla sua sinistra, dove di solito c’era Castiel. Ma anche questa volta era assente, come lo era già da un po’ di tempo. Cas aveva smesso di sdraiarsi accanto a lui di notte da quando Sam e Dean avevano deciso di rinchiudere Jack nel Mal’ak Box.

Sam sentiva già la sua mancanza, nonostante se ne fosse andato solo qualche ora prima, sentiva la mancanza delle sue braccia comode e piene di conforto quando faceva dei brutti sogni. Ma a quelle avrebbe dovuto rinunciare, visto che lui e Dean avevano tradito la fiducia dell’angelo nel peggiore dei modi possibili.

Il cacciatore non sapeva definire quello che c’era (o c’era stato) tra loro, e non osava farlo. Aveva paura. Forse stava esagerando, forse non c’era niente più di un’amicizia libera dalla mascolinità tossica tipica della società. Ma Sam non osava avvicinarsi intimamente ad un altro uomo dai tempi del college, quando era libero dalla vita da cacciatore ma soprattutto dalla sua famiglia, che non lo avrebbe mai capito.

Certo, Castiel non era esattamente un uomo. L’angelo gli aveva spiegato che gli angeli avevano un’esperienza diversa per quanto riguardava il genere rispetto agli umani. Ma la cosa non faceva sentire Sam meno in colpa per i sentimenti che aveva iniziato a provare da un po’ di tempo. Forse da quando l’aveva conosciuto, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

In ogni caso, nel periodo del college era libero di andare con chi gli pareva, senza dover dare conto a nessuno. Si ricordava delle sue brevi storie con vari ragazzi, ma soprattutto con Brady. Brady, che si era rivelato un demone. Perché Sam non poteva avere nulla di normale nella propria vita, ovviamente.

Sam sospirò. Non voleva pensare a Brady e non voleva ricordarsi di quanto libero si sentisse al college, senza gli occhi del padre e del fratello che lo fissavano, che gli facevano domande inopportune. Da quando era tornato a fare il cacciatore aveva semplicemente represso quella parte di sé.

“Nessuna avventura, nessuna storia con un uomo” si era ripromesso.

Sam si alzò, tanto non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi. Scese le scale e si diresse in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua.

Con sua sopresa, vi trovò Eileen.

\- Neanche tu riesci a dormire? – chiese il cacciatore, accompagnando la domanda con dei gesti della mano.

Eileen scosse la testa, il volto intristito. – No, troppi incubi. – rispose, gesticolando anche lei.

Sam si avvicinò e l’abbracciò, pensando a quello che era accaduto qualche ora prima. Eileen era decisamente interessata a lui, e anche lui aveva una piccola cotta, ma era preso da tutta quella storia del cercare di sconfiggere Dio, e da Castiel, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a se stesso. Le avrebbe detto che semplicemente non era pronto per una storia in quel momento. Ed in parte era vero.

Si staccò da lei e cercò le parole. – Senti, riguardo a prima…

Eileen scosse la testa. – Non ti preoccupare. – disse, gesticolando. – Ho già capito che il tuo cuore appartiene a qualcun altro. A quel simpatico angelo, da quello che mi è parso di vedere.

Sam rimase a bocca aperta, ed Eileen rise. – Non è difficile capirlo, dal modo in cui vi guardate. Anch’io amavo una ragazza, tempo fa. Era la mia migliore amica; ho passato anni e anni a desiderarla senza mai trovare il coraggio di dichiararmi. Ad un certo punto si è sposata, ma siamo rimaste amiche. Tra l’altro dovrei farmi viva con lei ora, visto che non sono più morta. Fortunatamente sa della mia vita da cacciatrice quindi sarà più facile spiegarle che sono tornata in vita rispetto ad una persona che non sa del mondo sovrannaturale. Ma non è questo il punto. Fatti avanti, Sam, prima che sia troppo tardi.

L’espressione di Eileen era serissima, ora. Sam avrebbe voluto dirle che no, si sbagliava, lui non provava più sentimenti né attrazione per persone che non fossero donne, quella era stata solo una fase passata al college, ma le parole gli si bloccarono in gola. Sarebbe stata una bugia, se ne rendeva conto, e non voleva mentire ad Eileen. Ma ammettere di essere innamorato del suo migliore amico sarebbe stato troppo umiliante, quindi rimase in silenzio.

Eileen sorrise comprensiva e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. – Beh, è meglio che provi a tornare a dormire, ora. Sono le tre; forse dovresti provarci anche tu.

Sam annuì e fece un sorriso nervoso. Salì di nuovo le scale e si diresse in camera sua.

Prese il cellulare, rileggendo tutti i messaggi che aveva mandato a Castiel, a cui l’angelo non aveva risposto. Dio, suonava così disperato.

Digitò un nuovo messaggio.

_Cas, ho bisogno di parlarti._

Nessuna risposta. Castiel non dormiva, quindi probabilmente lo stava ignorando di proposito, di nuovo.

Sam si sdraiò sul letto, sospirando, quando sentì il suono di un messaggio.

Il cacciatore prese immediatamente il cellulare e lesse l’sms di Castiel.

_Cosa ci fai sveglio a quest’ora, Sam? Hai avuto un altro dei tuoi incubi?_

Sam non poté fare a meno di sorridere all’evidente preoccupazione di Castiel.

_Sì, ma non è questo il punto. Ho bisogno di parlarti; quando possiamo vederci?_

_Preferirei non venire al bunker se non è necessario. Incontriamoci al bar da Joel per le dieci. Ora va a dormire, Sam. Hai bisogno di riposo._

_Ok. Notte Cas._

Sam appoggiò il telefono sul comodino e si sdraiò nuovamente sul letto, cercando di prendere sonno.

Il giorno dopo si svegliò alle nove. Sbadigliando, si alzò dal letto e scese in cucina a prepararsi velocemente un caffè.

\- Good morning sunshine! – disse il fratello, che stava già trangugiando vari pezzi di pancetta col caffè già pronto.

Sam sorrise, lievemente disgustato. – Giorno. – rispose.

Prese la macchinetta e versò il caffè in una tazza, e ne bevette una lunga sorsata. Era parecchio stanco; aveva dormito malissimo.

\- Eileen dorme ancora? L’avrai fatta stancare troppo, immagino. – continuò Dean, strizzandogli l’occhio.

Sam sbuffò. – Smettila, Dean, non è come pensi. Siamo solo amici, non sono pronto per una storia in questo momento.

Dean alzò le mani. – Ok, ok, perditi pure una tipa tosta come lei, come vuoi.

Sam scosse la testa e sospirò. – Vabbé. In ogni caso vado a vestirmi che devo uscire, devo incontrare Cas al bar di Joel per le dieci.

Dean fece una faccia contrariata che Sam non comprese ma non disse nulla, continuando a mangiare, e Sam si diresse in bagno. Entrò nella doccia e aprì l’acqua, rilassandosi sotto il getto d’acqua calda che scorreva. Era un po’ nervoso all’idea di affrontare Castiel, ma doveva farlo. Perché se n’era andato dal bunker così all’improvviso? Perché non aveva risposto ai suoi messaggi per poi ricattare uno sciamano affinché lo salvasse? Sì, ci teneva sicuramente ancora a Sam, ma probabilmente era anche arrabbiato.

Sam uscì dalla doccia e indossò l’accappatoio. Era davvero esausto; dormire senza la presenza confortante di Castiel era difficile.

Sospirando, si asciugò i capelli e poi andò in camera sua a vestirsi. Prese al volo la biancheria, una camicia di flanella rossa e nera ed un paio di jeans, e li indossò.

Scese nel garage e prese una delle macchine funzionanti parcheggiate lì. Si diresse verso il bar, che distava circa un quarto d’ora dal bunker, e in un attimo fu lì.

Entrò attraverso la piccola porta di vetro, e notò subito Castiel seduto ad un tavolo accanto alla finestra, una tazza di caffè davanti a sé che non sembrava avere l’intenzione di essere bevuta dall’angelo. Sam controllò l’ora. Le dieci; Cas era stato puntuale come un orologio.

Sam lo salutò, andandosi a sedere davanti a lui. – Hey Cas.

\- Ehi, Sam. Di cosa volevi parlarmi?

Dritto al punto. Sam fece una piccola risata nervosa, mentre la cameriera si avvicinava a prendere la sua ordinazione. Il cacciatore le fece segno che non voleva nulla.

\- Ehm, di parecchie cose, Cas. Prima di tutto non ho ancora trovato il tempo e le parole per chiederti scusa per il modo in cui mi sono comportato con Jack.

Castiel chiuse gli occhi sentendo menzionare il figlio. Non si era ancora ripreso dalla sua morte.

\- Non ero per niente a mio agio col piano di Dean. Non volevo farlo. – continuò Sam. – Ma l’ho fatto. Ho accettato di rinchiudere Jack in quel maledetto box e l’ho manipolato, facendogli credere che avevamo trovato una cura per la sua anima. E’ una cosa difficile da perdonare, lo so, infatti non me lo perdonerò mai. Mai. Non c’è giustificazione per trattare così qualcuno che consideri la tua famiglia.

Castiel non rispose. Si limitò a fissarlo.

Sam deglutì e continuò. – Quindi capisco il motivo per cui hai lasciato il bunker, Cas. Lo capisco. So che non sei riuscito a perdonare me e Dean, e non devi assolutamente sentirti il dovere di farlo.

\- Sam. – lo interruppe Castiel. – Non è solo per quello che me ne sono andato. Sì, ad essere sincero ha probabilmente influito sulla mia decisione, ma il fatto è che non riesco più a ragionare con Dean. Il modo in cui mi ha costretto ad interagire con Belphegor nonostante mi facesse male…Poi mi ha accusato di essere un disastro, di essere il motivo per cui Rowena è morta, per cui Mary è morta, per cui tutto va sempre a rotoli. Sinceramente, mi ha fatto sentire di essere di troppo, quindi me ne sono andato.

Sam rimase in silenzio. Non aveva idea che Dean gli avesse detto quelle cose. Sì, aveva notato quanto fosse stato particolarmente crudele con lui, e avrebbe voluto difenderlo, ma non l’aveva fatto. Un altro motivo per sentirsi in colpa nei suoi confronti.

\- Mi dispiace, Cas. Non sapevo che Dean ti avesse detto una cosa del genere. Ma per favore, sappi che non sei di troppo, almeno per me.

Castiel non rispose ma si limitò a sorridergli con tenerezza, e il cuore di Sam saltò un battito.

\- C’era anche un’altra cosa di cui volevo parlarti, comunque…Ecco, con tutto quello che sta succedendo con la storia di Dio non so quanto tempo mi rimarrà per poterti parlare di certe cose. – continuò Sam, cercando il coraggio di dirgli quello che stava per dire. - E giuro che lo so, so che quello che è successo con Jack ha cambiato parecchio le cose, giustamente, so che non si può tornare indietro, ma mi manchi, Cas. Mi manca dormire accanto a te, mi manca vederti come prima cosa la mattina, mi mancano i tuoi abbracci. Sai, la cosa mi ha sempre turbato. Essere intimamente vicino ad un uomo, cioè, a qualcuno che non sia una donna, è una cosa che non facevo dai tempi del college. Prima mi sentivo più libero di esplorare quella parte di me, ma poi l’ho repressa completamente. E mi ha fatto male. Poi, da quando abbiamo cominciato a dividere il letto, ho dovuto iniziare ad affrontarla di nuovo…e mi ha fatto paura, tanta paura. Non so se quello che c’è stato significhi qualcosa di più di un’amicizia, ma mi piacerebbe saperlo.

\- Mi stai chiedendo se abbia dei sentimenti più che platonici nei tuoi confronti? – chiese Castiel, il tono di voce basso.

Sam tamburellò nervosamente con i polpastrelli sul tavolo, concentrandosi sulla tazza di caffè ancora piena ed evitando lo sguardo dell’angelo.

\- Immagino di sì.

Castiel mise una mano su quella di Sam, fermandola, e lui sobbalzò. – Sam, respira. Sì, non posso negare che il fatto che tu abbia contribuito al piano di Dean mi abbia fatto male. Ma serbare rancore nei tuoi confronti non fa per me, Sam. So che ti dispiace, e so che vorresti non averlo fatto, ma ti ringrazio per esserti scusato. – disse. – So che non rispondendo ai tuoi messaggi ho dato l’impressione di non averti perdonato, ma avevo bisogno di spazio. Anche a me manchi, sai? Vorrei solo tornare alla vita di prima, con Jack ancora vivo, con te che ti sdrai ogni notte accanto a me, ma non si può avere tutto. Per adesso non me la sento ancora di tornare al bunker, ma ciò non significa che non possiamo continuare a vederci.

Sam alzò lo sguardo, speranzoso, ed incontrò quello di Castiel. Era serio, ma gli stava stringendo dolcemente la mano.

Il cacciatore si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto all’angelo, che gli prese teneramente il viso tra le mani.

\- Mi sei mancato, Sam Winchester. – ripeté, e lo baciò.

Le loro lingue si incontrarono, si separarono e si incontrarono di nuovo, e Sam non poté fare a meno di pensare che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato in tutto ciò. Era così normale, così _naturale_. Anni e anni di repressione sparirono in quel bacio.

Finalmente si sentiva di nuovo libero.

**Author's Note:**

> ho scritto questa robetta al volo perché non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa repressed!sam x) scusate devo riflettermi nei personaggi che scrivo o Muoio tm. Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
